The present invention relates to a safety package for an ampoule. It minimizes the risk of cut fingers, glass splinters, contamination and spilling, problems which are often associated with the opening of an ampoule. It also provides a convenient surface area for product identification and can be packaged in compact strips. The package is easy to handle and prevents ampoule breakage occurring when an ampoule accidentally rolls from a shelf during storage.
Ampoules are widely used as containers for aseptic or sterile compositions in the pharmaceutical and biological industries, particularly for the sterile packaging of injectable solutions. Product information, such as the batch number and expiration date, is normally printed on the ampoule directly, or on a paper or plastic label which is then affixed to the body of the ampoule surface.
Ampoules containing sterile drugs are preferably made of glass which provides a very effective seal against contamination. The glass ampoules normally have a cylindrical body part, a restricted neck and an expanded tip, the end of which is flame sealed after the ampoule has been filled with the sterile composition. Frequently the restricted neck is weakened by acid etching. Traditionally, the ampoule is opened by manually fracturing it at the restricted neck portion in one quick snapping movement. Unfortunately, this technique often results in hazardous, sharp, jagged edges which can injure the user's fingers, and glass splinters which can contaminate the sterile composition. If the user carelessly applies an excessive force to the ampoule, it is possible that the entire tip portion will shatter.
Ampoules also have the disadvantage, when they are stored in the conventional manner as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,980, of having an external surface area which can become contaminated either during storage or with the user's fingers. If the restricted portion of the ampoule is contaminated, it is possible that after opening, the ampoule contents will also become contaminated.
A further disadvantage of conventional ampoules is the likelihood of spilling the contents if the ampoule is used to fill a hypodermic syringe. The syringe is usually filled after the fractured ampoule has been placed on a horizontal surface, such as a table. Unfortunately, the ampoule container is relatively unstable in this position and is easily spilled either during the filling operation or if the table is slightly jarred. Another technique used to fill the syringe involves holding the ampoule in one hand and filling the syringe with the other hand. As expected, this technique requires a degree of dexterity which not all people possess.